


I'll see you through the computer screen

by Silkstone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, I don't know, Possibly Unrequited Love, maybe more chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkstone/pseuds/Silkstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat watching John and longing for him and always woundering if they'll ever meet. Will they ever meet?<br/>Based off an image. See end at notes for the pic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you through the computer screen

You're sat on the meteor, waiting for death to strike. Waiting for Jack to find you. You've already died once. He slaughtered your other self and left. You had felt sad, sad that he would do that. Though that is probably his way of saying "Hi", you felt it. But you realised after some sub-concious observing that he was not 'My Jack', but someone elses. You did feel relieved that you wasn't betrayed by the one who knew your blood colour. All the bitching and moaning you did to hide it and then when everyone found out, nobody cared. You're guess you're glad.

Admist the piles of useless crap of horns and shitty wands, is you. Stood in the darkness amongst your equally bored co-players. Until you meet them. It's something new and exciting for everyone to play with. The humans. They all look dumb to you - especially one.

You confess, you get turned down. And so begins your 'Trolling'. None of them believe you are trolls. You don't understand why you bother with them. But this is one you hate. He's just so... so...

You had finally found him. But after he turned you down by saying he is not a homosexual (whatever that means), you decide to play it mutual and help him through his game by trolling him backwards. It wasn't until you got to the start when you realised you were in the scarlet throes for him. 

It hit you just before you watched him die... and then come back as a God. You realised that you really liked him. But it wasn't what you're used to. It's not in any conciliatory quadrents. Or even any concupiscent. You don't hate him and you don't pity him. So what...?

* * *

 He's at his hive, with his boring shirt that has a green blob in the middle. You always wondered why he wore green when his symbol is blue. The same with Jade too. 

You're alone in this room. Your computer lighting parts of the room. Everyone is either dead or lost. You did warn them so who the fuck cares if they have gotten themselves lost. All you care about is him. He's on his dumb PDA talking to someone with a big grin planted on his face. His overlarge teeth showing. He's talking to you. 

>   **EB:  hey karkat!!!**

You don't want to tell him. 

>   **EB:  i thought you wanted to tell me something but you've been silent for a while.**

You should tell him. It could work. Even if he doesn't care.

> **EB:  and I'm kind of getting curious about it!!**

But he's an alien.

> **CG: OH RIGHT.**

He's a dumbass.

> **CG:  JUST FORGET ABOUT IT AND LET'S PRETEND THAT I NEVER SAID I HAD SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE BECAUSE THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE FUCKING SMART THING TO DO.**

He probably still likes Vriska.

> **EB:  whaaaaaaaat?? Come on you made such a big deal about it!!**

He wont care.

>   **EB:  you have to tell me now!!**

You wouldn't even know how to tell him.

> **CG:  UH...**

He'll probably laugh.

> **EB:  whatever it is i promise i won't laugh! hehehe**

But none of that matters because...

> **CG:  I LOVE YOU. . .**

 ...

> **EB:  erm...**
> 
> **CG: I LOVE Y|**
> 
> **EB:  karkat...**
> 
> **CG: I LO|**
> 
> **EB:  really?**
> 
> **CG:  I |**
> 
> **EB:  you really wont tell me?**
> 
> **CG: |**
> 
> **EB:  hello? is karkitty at home? hehehe**

...

> **CG:  YEAH FUCKASS I'M HERE SO DON'T START FUCKING CRYING.**
> 
> **EB:  haha i wasn't crying :B**

But you'll never tell him...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Although I have yet to finish my other JohnKat that is smuttier than this, I wanted to make this one. I thought of the idea sometime around two in the morning and I got it from this pic WHICH IS NOT MINE AT ALL: 
> 
> http://eminaacqua.deviantart.com/art/I-love-you-245694933
> 
> Yeah so... if you want me to carry this on then comment some ideas or something :P


End file.
